The Pheonix and the Boa
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: I'm not sure where i was going with this, it took on its own life as I wrote. Ginny is portrayed as unhappy in this. Discontinued


Ginny felt the liquid dance around her porcelain skin, her exposed flesh was starting to wrinkle from the water as it washed around her. Eventually she gasped for breath under and the liquid invaded her throat, rushing into her lungs until her body forced her out of the water, coughing and spluttering in the silent air of the bathroom. Her red hair clung to her face like a child to its mother as she felt the cold air rush in to fill the warmth which had surrounded her in the rippling water. Sighing she wrapped her arms around her legs; her exposed flesh was covered to a degree now. Soon her breathing was the only sound which filled the petit room, it clouded the mirror with fog as she sat unmoving besides the mechanical rise and fall of her chest. She could feel her hearts faint beating against her flesh, it felt foreign to her and the rhyme was forceful and determined.

'Ginny' She heard her mother call, she sounded annoyed once more. Another sigh.

'coming' she whispered loudly and stood herself up, water started to drip from her curves leaving tiny ripples like raindrops in a lake, she tested the bottom of the bath, careful to make sure that she would not slip on the surface. After making sure it was safe to walk she stepped out and pulled a blue, fluffy towel around her body stopping only to attempt to dry herself slightly before pushing the door open a crack. Her mother stood outside the door, her hands rested on her hips and her row was furrowed in annoyance. 'yes?' Ginny asked tilting her head slightly so that her slowly drying hair obeyed gravity and dislodged itself from her skin.

'We have to leave in 10 mins, hurry up' She hissed down at her daughter and Ginny nodded looking away. Her mother vanished and Ginny lingered for a moment before retreating across the hall to her room. Her room was a box and had been decorated little since she had matured, it contained splashes of pink and cutesy animals decorated the walls as picture. In one corner a bunny was hopping on the stop repeatedly, occasionally its tiny pink nose would twitch. Ginny barely glanced at this now although she remembered when she was younger and would stare at the picture for hours devoted to the way in which its furred ruffled and moved. Clothes were laid out on her bed already and she had soon pulled on the battered blue jeans and white t-shirt. The t-shirt was loose around her but she paid it no attention, all her clothes had started to become loose around her but it had gotten to the point which it didn't bother her. Her hand wrapped around the handle of her suitcase and she dragged it out of her room, closing the door behind her. The suitcase bashed against the old, rickety stairs behind her until her mother shouted at her to pick it up instead of bashing it. She rolled her eyes but obliged. When Ginny found her way to the bottom of the stairs and continued into the front room before setting her suitcase down with her other stuff by the door. She remembered the first time she had been packing for Hogwarts, how excited she was to attend that she would skip around the house with her mother smiling at her absurdity and her father checking that everything was secured in place, or making sure the car was ready to go. Her brown eyes studied the room from its battered furniture, that a younger her would have skipped over, to the peeling paint which had faded with age and neglect, the house was falling to pieces and she seemed to be the only person to notice the large, obvious defects.

'So Ginny, excited to see Harry again?' Her father asked as he walked past elbowing her playfully, she forced a smile by way of response but the second he was out of sight her face turned sour at the thoughts, her 'feelings' and 'admiration' for the 'chosen boy' had been short lived and a foolish schoolgirl crush, when she had believed that knights in shining armour would rescue the princess and capture her heart with romance and passion. She snorted at her naivety, it was a fools way of thinking, good only won in fairy tales and stories told to children in hopes of deceiving them into submission.

'You ready?' her mother asked with a harsh undertone to her once kind voice. Ginny nodded at her mother and turned her faded brown eyes towards her a fake smile lighting her lips. The trip to the train station was uneventful and tedious but Ginny was glad that her parents had deserted her at the entrance. The train was quickly filled with excited first years but she had managed t secure herself an empty compartment, she dreaded t think were her brother and his friends had located themselves but it concerned her only to the extent that she was glad they had left her alone. A book was soon placed on her lap ad she took pleasure in absorbing herself into it, it was some farfetched tale of love and nobility but her she still fund herself drawn to its absurdity. She almost missed the door to her compartment opening after the train had stumbled forwards but she managed to glance up as it slid shut behind someone.

'Weasel, out' A blond boy called, his arms folded over his chest proudly, he was flanked by his lackeys as usual, they stood around but behind him , their large size making his petit frame more prominent. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book, ignoring his pompous attitude. She heard him shift slightly, she assumed uncomfortable with her unwillingness to submit as most of the females tended to do. He swaggered forward and tugged the book from her fingers, it slid from her lap before she had chance to grab it back from him. She glared at him as his cold grey eyes studied the cover before tossing it onto one of the seats, its pages bend as it fell onto them and Ginny cringed under the mistreatment it was receiving, when did she become so like Hermione? Draco studied her for a moment, his grey eyes catching hers as she turned back to glare at him. 'I said out' he growled, his eyes clouded and his voice dark and low.

'Well maybe I didn't make it clear enough, No' she hissed in response folding her arms over her chest in mimicry of his previous action. Draco sneered at her but turned on his heels, beckoning for his goons to follow him, Ginny smirked as he left, a faint victory in her otherwise dismal life.


End file.
